This invention relates to a baking oven regularly turning over objects being baked at a set time, particularly to one having a time set adjusting switch circuit board for turning on and off power at set regular times, controlling stoppage and operation of a speed reduced motor, with the control switch automatically turning and subsequently turning a baking frame with objects being baked, which receive heat evenly and be baked evenly.
A conventional baking oven shown in FIG. 1 includes plural electric heating tubes 10 located laterally in the oven, and one or more baking frames 11 inside for receiving objects to be baked thereon. But the side of the objects being baked directly receive heat produced by the heating tubes 11 and baked easily, but the other side of the objects not receiving heat directly from the heating tubes 11 is not so easily baked enough. So if object being baked is to be baked evenly, it has to be turned over incessantly. But the baking oven 1 has the interior chamber with high temperature for baking, making turning the objects being baked not easily operated, and endangering a user to be burned.